Hunting the Night Itself
by Shadow Heartborn
Summary: Yaoi. D is hired to rescue a girl from a vampire, nothing new, but this time he's been given a partner. When his hand parasite starts to notice an attraction between the two, he decides to make it his job to bring them together, with a little help of cour
1. Default Chapter

Hunting the Night Itself

Shadow: Yeah, it's a Vampire Hunter D yaoi, so sue me the idea would go away  
Ryo: Because I wouldn't let it go away.  
Amelia: Yeah, you're both idiots  
Shadow and Ryo: Why thank you!  
Amelia: (sweat drop)  
Evangiline: Um, today we have decided to let the Parasite in D's hand do the disclaimer because…why do we want him to do it again?  
Ryo: To make things interesting. But from now on in the fic, the parasite will be known as…I'm gonna say Bob  
Amelia: why!  
Ryo: he looks like a Bob…also he kinda has the same face as my uncle Frank  
Amelia: I'm not even going to say it.  
Evangiline: (sweat drop) Why don't we just call him "Hand" for now?  
Ryo: That's perfect! (Sparkle, sparkle) You're so clever Eva-chan  
Evangiline: (blush) Thank you Ryo-kun  
Amelia: Okay all this flirting is just getting sickening. Hand, or whatever you are, do the freaking disclaimer  
D's Hand: Gee, aren't you a ray of sunshine? (Ahem) Shadow here doesn't own Vampire Hunter D or the characters. She only owns her characters and the story. (Sigh) Do we get paid now?  
Shadow: Huh? What? I can't hear you (closes D's hand forcefully)  
D:………(small smirk) At least someone can make him stop talking  
D's Hand: MMMMMMHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!  
Evangiline: (ahem) Warnings are as follows. Violence, yaoi, crude language, possible lemon, probable OOCness, sarcastic comments from the Hand, and random other things  
Shadow: So with out further ado  
D…(reads script) to the fic  
666666666666666666666666666666666666999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter 1: Hunters Alliance

D had gotten a letter inviting him to this mansion a week ago. It was night when he made it there so when he approached the door and knocked, a young butler answered. "Ah, you must be the Dunpeal hunter everyone is talking about. You do get quite the results. Please come in, the master has much he wishes to discuss with you." He said, bringing D inside.

Once in the sitting room, D was offered a chair and told to wait for the master. "So how much are we making off of this?" The Parasite in D's hand asked. D simply ignored it like he did most of the time. "Ah, here is the legendary hunter. It is good to meet you. I am Enrique Maximoff." The master said as he walked in. He was a gaunt old man with a cheery smile and a deep tan. He seemed to glow with happiness and health. D nodded to show he accepted his presence and Master Maximoff smiled. "I see you don't talk much. Well once the other hunter gets here, we can start." The old man said and D looked at him with his head tilted slightly. "Other hunter?" He asked quietly.

Soon the door to the sitting room opened and in came the second hunter, lead by the butler. The hunter appeared to be taller then D, which put him at, at least 6 foot 6 but he looked more like 6 foot 8. He was extremely pale with long inky black hair that was tied back, a few strands falling on his well-featured face. He had sharp golden eyes that had cat-like pupils. He was dressed in black, skin tight, body armor suit like D's with dark green boots and the same color cloak. A dark green belt held two rather large pistols at his waist. He stood in the doorway with his arms folded over a well-built chest (you could see by the build and tightness of the armor) and a smirk on his lips. You could tell just by looking at this guy, people threw themselves at him and he turned them all down. "Here is the other hunter. You're a bit late." Mr. Maximoff said calmly. The hunter walked into the room gracefully and nodded. "I am sorry about that." He said before looking directly at D. D looked at him, dark blue eyes meeting sharp gold. D's first thought was 'He's not human.' "D, meet Jack. Jack please take a seat and we'll get started." Mr. Maximoff said.

"I suppose you are wondering why I hired two hunters." The master said calmly. The two hunters were sitting in chairs next to each other looking at him curiously. "It is because you two are the best of the best. D, you're the legendary Dunpeal hunter everyone has heard of. Jack, you are the most lethal rare-blooded hunter in the business. You both get the best results out of anyone. I need you to work together on this mission, to save my only granddaughter." The old man said, smile falling from his face. Jack's sharp golden eyes flickered over to the old man uncertainly. "Why must we work together?" He asked calmly. "Because, the vampire who took her is the most powerful of his kind now a days. Rumors say that he is even more powerful then Dracula ever was. Please I implore you, save my granddaughter. I'll pay you each forty million." Both hunters were silent. That was a very large sum of money to be paid, even for them. Jack looked over at D. He smirked calmly at him. "So, I can live with a partner for a mission if you can." He said bluntly. D looked thoughtfully at him. "I suppose. But if the girl has been turned I will have to kill her." He responded quietly.

"Understandable. I'd do the same." Jack said. "So it's agreed, you two will work together to save my granddaughter?" The old man asked hopefully. The two hunters nodded. "Wonderful. The vampire lives at Castle Andromedae, about two weeks travel from here. I'll supply you with a map when you leave."

"We should take our leave now, to get a head start." D said and Jack smirked. "He read my mind." The golden-eyed man said accepting the map. Mr. Maximoff also handed Jack a picture. It was the picture of a sixteen-year-old girl with short red hair, gray-blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. "That is my granddaughter, Julia. Please bring her back to me safely if you can." Maximoff said and Jack nodded.

The two hunters walked outside after bidding farewell. "So D, are you going to talk to this guy or what?" D's Symbiot whispered. D clenched his fist to shut the thing up and saw Jack look at him. "So you have one of those things in your hand. Seems odd for a companion choice but I've heard the come in handy." Jack said grabbing his horse, it was almost identical to D's except slightly larger and it didn't have a saddle. "Even so, it barely ever remains quiet." D responded, getting on his horse. Jack smirked. "Ask him what is he exactly." The Hand said, loud enough for Jack to hear. "Well, hand, I'm half vampire, a quarter werewolf, and a quarter human. It's an odd combination, yes, but I'm used to it." Jack answered. "We should get going." D muttered and they started off in the direction of the palace.

So the two treaded on in silence through a forest with a path to the next town. Jack never climbed onto his horse and didn't seem to intend on riding it. D's hand had gotten very sick of the silence by now and wanted some kind of conversation. He may not get D to talk much but he could bet that this Jack guy would talk. "So Jack, bet you have people throwing themselves at you left and right." The Hand said in a way that let you know he was smirking. Jack laughed, a sort of barking laughter. "You could say that. I never stay in one place long enough though. I bet the same could be same of the hunter you're attached too." Jack responded calmly, smirk plastered to his pale face. "You better believe it!" The hand responded, earning a slightly embarrassed clenched fist from D. Jack sighed, that symbiot of D's was starting to grate on his nerves. He always traveled alone, in silence. It may not look it when you first meet him but Jack here has social issues. He never knew how to act around other people and that hand talking to him too much. Yes that sounded crazy but it was the only way to describe it.

He was good at judging people's character, meeting them and simply talking to them for a few minuets, but D was a mystery to him. D barely spoke, that didn't bother him much, things like that rarely did, he just couldn't read the Dunpeal. He was so used to being able to tell what a person was like or whether or not they were trust worthy but D was just a mystery to him. He resigned himself to the silence.

D was concerned. He wasn't sure whether or not he could trust this guy. All of a sudden he was supposed to put his life in Jack's, a person he never met before, hands. Jack seemed like a nice enough person, a capable fighter he was sure, but was he trustworthy?  
Well he was about to find out because Jack pulled him and both horses off to the side behind a tree.

"What's…?" D began quietly before Jack silenced him. Jack smirked. "The vampire must have had a spy in that man's household, I can smell his ghouls approaching us. Get ready for a fight." Jack whispered into his pointed ear. D visibly tensed up and reached for his sword, now he could sense them and became ready to fight

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Shadow: Okay that was the first chapter and it was okay  
Amelia: I'm busting my ass over this people, me and Ryo actually have to work together! So review!  
Ryo: you're acting as if I'm not good to be around  
Amelia: you aren't  
Evangiline: be nice Amelia. The slash is comming up but we need some good reviews to give us incentive  
Ryo: I love my job  
All: Till next time, ja ne!


	2. Interlude 1: A child's death and a Hunte...

Shadow: Here we have an interlude, a little peak into Jack's past  
Evangiline: Many thanks to Korde who reviewed for us. She also has a Vsmpire Hunter D fic up and it's very good  
Ryo: So after you're done with ours, go read her's!  
Amelia: Anyway, you know that we own nothing so what's the point of a disclaimer at this point.  
Shadow: please please please R and R!  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Interlude 1: A child's death and a Hunter's birth  
(This takes place when Jack was a young teenager)

Jack was running home. He knew it was the right way, his mother's scent was everywhere near the trees, her wolfish but still human scent. He loved their forest, every scent there. He was happy here, this was all he knew, everything he loved was in this forest. Little did he know how quickly his life would change. Suddenly, he heard a scream echo through the forest followed by laughter. Jack started to run faster, no longer smiling.  
The golden-eyed boy burst through the door panting. "MOTH…er…" He said before stopping dead and staring wide eyed at the scene in front of him.  
Time stopped for poor Jack. _Drip drip drip drip_. The sound of the drops of his mother's blood hitting the floor reverberated through the house. _Drip drip drip_. It was so loud but the sound wasn't what the poor boy was focused on. He was staring at his mother's body, slumped over the kitchen counter with her throat torn out.  
He was to shocked to cry, to shocked to scream, he just felt numb. Frozen in time and dead to the world…at least until he felt someone walk up behind him and place a thin, cold hand on his shoulder.  
Jack whirled around and then shook. He was looking directly at a tall man with long silvery hair, wine red eyes, sallow skin stretched across slim bones and muscle. He was dressed in flowing black clothes that made him look much bigger then he was. Jack felt so small and helpless as he noticed blood flowing out of the corners of this vampire's lips, his mother's blood.  
Time once again stopped, he was staring directly into the dark one's blood-soaked eyes, trying vainly to pull away. The creature laughed as he struggled, it may have been gaunt but it was powerful, able to hold the struggling rare-blood as if he were just a rag doll. "Such a beautiful scent isn't it? That dark bloody scent, it wafts through the air like the scent of flowers on a still spring day." The creature said, voice low and dark. Jack was still struggling as the creature stared at him with a sickening look in his burning eyes. "Such a lovely rare-blood. Dark hair and golden eyes, a real dark angel in this world of regularities and vices. Your scent is nothing like that woman's was. She was half werewolf but you have many types of blood." It said with a sick smile, "I want to taste." It leaned down by Jack's neck as it's fangs extended. "NO!" Jack yelled squirming away and running up the stairs in fear. The creature smirked wickedly; a challenge was always welcome.  
Jack ran into his mother's bedroom. Tears began to cloud his vision as the pure horror of the moment set in. He slammed the door shut and looked around in a hurry. He ran to a cabinet and flung it open in a screaming hurry. There sat two abnormally large pistols, they had belonged to his father, a man Jack had never met but knew was a vampire. He grabbed one of the pistols off the shelf and hoped that, by some miracle, that it would be loaded.  
"Come out dark angel, you can't hide from me forever." The vampire said as he stalked through the hall. He could hear the dark boy's heart thudding against his slender ribcage; _ba-bumba-bumba-bum_, so fast it was like a war drum. The scent of the boy's sweat and tears was lightly intoxicating as he followed the scent.  
Jack stood behind the door listening. His heart was pounding, brow sweating, adrenalin kicking in to provide help and heighten his already acute senses. He could hear the soft footfalls of the monster draw closer, _tip tap tip tap_, his fear began to drain away and was replaced with something new, something far more terrifying and exhilarating.  
The vampire smirked as he opened the door slowly; he wanted to taste the terror in his prey's thick blood. He got the shock of his afterlife when he saw the boy standing right in front of the doorway, a few feet away from him, a pistol clutched in his hand and his eyes glowing like death-bound stars. This pleased the vampire; obviously this boy was not content to be his prey. "You want to fight?" The vampire cooed. The boy gave a predator's smirk; he wanted to fight for his life, his blood, his revenge. The boy aimed the pistol at him with surprising accuracy.  
Jack was surprised at the sudden strength he found, even with the dried tears on his face he felt this powerful, wonderful, terrifying heat ignite in him and make him feel like a wolf on the hunt. The vampire began to rush him and an animalistic growl rose in his throat. He dodged the hit but the vampire slashed his chest, blood flowed from the fresh wound and Jack barely winced. The pain wasn't there; it had changed into more power. He was ready for the next impending attack.  
The scent of that dark angel's blood was delicious, tinged with adrenalin and raw predatory power mixed with light bits of terror. It was a sweet but spicy scent with a light bitterness to it. The vampire felt his own blood begin to heat and his hunger grew. That woman had not been a proper meal, not even close, but this blood would keep him happy for days. His fangs extended of their own accord, the demon in him found the fallen angel to be a worthy adversary and meal.  
Jack growled again, the scent of his own blood making him grow angrier and more powerful. "Say goodnight." He whispered venomously and shot the creature, blowing off its arm. The vampire let out a horrid shriek and glided over to him. It was angry, it had no chance of holding Jack long enough to feed now. "You will see me again Dark Angel, for the hunter in your blood calls for me now. My name is Count Nightshade, dark one, know it well, for you will never be able to rest till you can avenge your mother and your scar." He whispered coldly before running and jumping from the window in a glide.

Jack suddenly felt his knees go weak and they buckled, sending him to the floor as he broke down into tears. Bitter, angry, sad, acid tears ran down his face as blood spilled from his chest. He couldn't live this life anymore, not anymore. The happiness he had known not but an hour ago was gone now, not to return till he killed the count. He stood now, head lowered as he picked up both guns and an old dark green holster belt and put them around his waist. He walked down the stairs, slowly, moving like an empty shadow. He moved to his mother's body, picked her up, left the house, and buried her outside, marking her grave with his own blood and tears.  
He walked back inside and made a tourniquet for his chest, patching it so he wouldn't bleed to death. He grabbed a pack and put in all that he needed, grabbed an old cloak then set the house aflame.  
He had nowhere to hide or go now. The flames wouldn't spread to the forest because of how far from the trees the house was. He only had one thing to do now, he would do as his blood said and become a hunter. He would only be able to rest when the count was dead.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Shadow: just incase anyone was wondering, we won't be giving any ages for the characters  
Evangiline: and the reason for that is because we are unsure of D's general age and we're guessing around 500 but we want to be safe  
Shadow: Anyway, the real second chapter will be comming soon so R and R to make us go faster!  
All: Ja for now


	3. Ghoul Fight

Shadow: Okay, finaly the second chapter. It took us awhile but we did it, first a thanks to our reviewers.  
Korde: OMG WE'RE SO SORRY! We are so sorry for getting your gender wrong, Ryo though you were a girl. Anyway, we would like to see that one-shot, if you'd like any inspiration or help, drop us an e-mail since we have nothing better to do.  
Milleniumdunpealrising: Thank you for the compliments on Jack, we know how some characters turn out cheesy and we were so thankful we managed to make Jack rather natural. Thanks for your review  
Mannariel: Thank you so much for your review as we have read your stories alot. I do alotof my work on my school computer so the review functions don't really work. We hope you like our story thus far and we hope this chapter is up to par!  
Ryo: So in conclusion, we love you all for reviewing so much! (hugs all the reviewers in chibi form)  
Evangiline: so kawaii  
Amelia; Anyway, to the fic

88888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2: Ghoul Fight

D waited, crouched next to Jack, muscles tense and ready for anything. Jack suddenly smirked in a predatory way, eyes glinting gold and lightly glowing. "They smell us too. Follow me, tie up your horse." Jack whispered to D who was staring at him.

After he tied the horses to a tree root, D followed Jack through the underbrush. "Why aren't we facing them head on?" D's symbiot asked. Jack simply gave his smirk again, it was slightly more predatory then the last and you could see razor sharp fangs easily. That smirk sent an unnoticed chill up the Dunpeal's spine.

"We can't go fight head on because there are too many. If we can get the drop on them, it will be much easier then being over powered and slaughtered." Jack whispered, a mild intensity to his voice.

Soon the scent of rotting flesh and congealed blood became apparent, overwhelming almost. Jack waited, quiet and intense, like a snake about to strike at it's foes throat, then grabbed both guns from his belt and ran sideways from the underbrush, stopping in the middle of the road, guns drawn and arms crossed and that smirk on his face. Both guns were unusually large silver pistols with markings up the sides outlined in black. The ghouls approaching lunged for him and he jumped to the left, emptying his clip into about forty of the monsters. The ghouls started to lunge at him as he re-loaded the gun with a fresh clip attached to the lining in his cloak.

He dodged the swipe of claws and blades effortlessly. A particularly large ghoul pinned him and he fell backwards, as the ghoul leaded forward his pistol pushed itself against the creature's forehead. Jack's eyes flickered darkly and he smirked, "game over for you big guy." He pulled the trigger and pumped a sharp bullet into the creature's head, blood and skull pieces bursting and blood hitting the side of Jack's cheek. Jack stood up; eyes glinting and smirking like a demon.

D rushed out after him, a lethal swing of his blade felling the monsters. The simple power that came with using his sword allowed him to surrender the real world he knew and fight as if tomorrow had ceased to exist to him. Heat and power coiled through his veins though he would never admit it. This was all he could do for these poor souls who were now to be counted amongst the damned and departed. Humanity and free will no longer existed to them, now they were merely pawns to be used and killed.

Ghouls fell one by one in the onslaught. D's blade felled them like they were weeds and Jack's bullets found their new homes the heads and torsos of the ghouls easily. Jack and D were about twenty feet from each other during the battle.

The blade was an extension of his will, and his will was to slay these creatures. It was the only help you could give a ghoul, better to die then live as a mindless zombie. D didn't notice the one behind him, raising a blade above his head.

"D, look out!" Jack's voice shouted through the haze of gunfire and blood and yells and grunts. Jack's body collided with D's as he shot a ghoul that had been holding a blade over D's head. A few seconds later and poor D would have had gotten a nasty haircut. Jack's body was crouched on its knees over D who was lying on the ground, held down by the other hunter's weight. He shot down most of them and the rest began to back away. Jack's golden eyes were glowing in a predatory way as they backed off.

Blood and body parts and bodies littered the mossy ground as the ghouls backed away in fear of the dark man with the glowing eyes. They were relatively young ghouls, barely one century old; they still had human feelings that were supposed to be gone. They feared their master out of instinct, but this man, struck true terror into their un-beating hearts. Only a true hunter or a hellish wolf had those eyes. The man opened his mouth to speak, and they saw his fangs glistening as he did so.

"Return to your master and let him know that his head will be mine. Tell him that I have finally decided to come after him." Jack said to the remaining few, looking at him in fear and shriveling under a predator's gaze. "Tell him to take this opportunity to find a corner to hide in and beg for mercy."

They shuffled off, fearful. Jack still had yet to realize the position he was in, he was willing the predator in him away, the beast that wished for blood. He dropped his guns and looked up at the sky. Starry and beautiful acting as if no blood had been shed her tonight. He was sweating a bit, this predator, this monster inside of him always brought the feelings of his first vampire encounter rushing back but the monster had saved his life long ago. It still gave him a light sense of fear when he saw all the blood he could spill so easily and without remorse. He would never hurt a person he cared about, or even an innocent person, but the creature…no he could control it. He knew he could. He'd never lose control again, not like back then.

'What is going on!' D's mind screamed. 'He saved me from getting decapitated, that's what's going on. But what's wrong with him?' "Jack?" D asked quietly. Jack shook his head then looked down at D. Eyes no longer glowing and back to their regular piercing gold that were looking directly into D's dark blue eyes. He gave D a small smile. "You okay?" He asked. D nodded calmly then said, "You saved me. Why?" "Heh, for now we're partners. Plus you're younger then I am so I have to look out for you. We have to look out for each other; I don't think it should be too hard." Jack said softly. He then started to take notice of the fact he was still kneeling over the Dunpeal hunter.

Jack started to get up but D shot upright too fast, putting them nose-to-nose. For a minuet they were just staring at each other with blank expressions. The symbiot snickered loudly and D clenched his fist in annoyance. Jack pulled himself off of D and offered his hand after picking up his guns and putting them away. D took his hand calmly and was pulled up easily. "Well, let's head off. We'll stop in the morning if you like." Jack said with a small, friendly smile. Was this the same Jack who could kill so effectively? Who seemed so merciless in the heat of battle and seemed so thirsty for the blood of the damned? D shook his head. "It's alright." D said softly as he got their horses and pulled them over.

So they continued to walk, the next town a few miles away. Little did they know how much D's symbiot noticed, the reactions they gave, and his little observations lead to one conclusion…get these two together and laugh about it later! Hell yeah! The symbiot could hear his own evil laughter in his mind. This will be soooooooooooooo good. The symbiot began his diabolical planning as the two hunters walked on in silence.

88888888888888888

Shadow: Okay, this chapter wasn't as good as the last but that's because we wrote the interlude after we first wrote this chapter, we did alot of rewrites  
Ryo: Yeah, we hope this was okay for what it was, working at four in the morning is such a pain  
Amelia: We got a term paper done at the same time so it was worth it  
All: till next time, Happy Reading!


	4. Musings

Shadow: Hi again! Chapter 3 finally up, but first a little thank you to our reviewers  
Korde: You're right, most slash writers are female, but it was still a little wrong for us just to assume. Thank you for your praise and yourcriticism is always welcome as we are always trying to get better at what we do. Love ya lots!  
Mannariel: Lol, thanks for the praise and I've always said that the wait always makes the prize better. Thanks for the praise! A lot of people seem to like Jack. We love creating characters and hate it when people make characters perfect in every way, makes it a little dull, so we always try to make our characters feel natural with their own little flaws and quirks. Anyway, we love you alot man!  
Ryo: We feel loved too! (huggles the reviewers)  
Evangiline: (hugs too) We didn't think this would be as liked as it was  
Amelia: even I'm excited!  
Shadow: So without further ado, to the fic!

888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3: Musings

Jack felt his stomach shaking, his mind racing, fingers twitching. He hated what he was becoming, ever since that night, all those years ago. He still remembered how he felt that day, the scent of blood and death invading his senses, the terror at the count's cold hands ghosting over his shoulders, the raw primal power that rushed through his veins when he fought for his life. But now…when he thought back on it now and all the other times, he realized how much of a monster he was changing into.

The monster was always clawing at his mind, ready to fight, to kill, to bathe in blood and drink to its hearts content. This was the reason why he refused to take partners, why he barely ever had a real lover, why he spent most of his extremely long life alone. He felt a bit scared of this monster inside of him, the wolf and human in him needed and craved companionship, the vampire couldn't care less, but the monster…the monster wanted to eat and kill. The monster had it's own seductiveness, the promise of blood and the temptation such sin gave.

But when the monster wanted to come out, change him into a true creature of the night that killed without remorse and ate it's fill of screams and blood, he always saw his mother briefly, blood leaking from her slender throat and hair falling gracelessly over her eyes, but instead of seeing the count, he saw himself, eyes glowing and fangs extended.

It killed him inside when he saw that image, the thought of killing someone he cared about made him wish the monster inside of him would just…go away. But it couldn't, it was a part of him, and it had saved his life but it asked for fresh prey in return. Prey…blood…flesh, all things that creature demanded, and it made him ache inside. He refused to drink any blood whatsoever now, it had been almost a century and a half since he had last tasted blood, and that was the memory that made him cut himself off from people, only existing for his vengeance.

It was no way to live, the human often reminded him, appealing to his long buried remorse and such. The human was always telling him that the pain was pointless; he needed someone, someone who cared about him. Even the wolf said that as well. It wanted a pack, to have one or more traveling companions. The vampire didn't care; it was drawn to power, strength, and mystery.

All three wanted to reach out to D. He was the companion that the wolf and human craved, he was the mysterious new twist that kept the vampire interested, and sadly he was alsothe prey the monster wanted.

Jack just wanted to die, or curl up in a corner somewhere and hide. It hurt to have so much apposition in his mind. It made his head hurt and his soul ache. He masked it though, all the tension and sorrow, behind his mask of control and contentment. It fooled everyone, everyone except himself. It was redundant but he was trying to fool himself, with fake smiles and false hope. That's all he was made of, false hope. The question was…what was he hoping for? He knew he had no other future but to hunt these creatures mercilessly but his humanity was clinging to something, the hope of something beyond the killing, the blood. The idea that there was something waiting for him, just for him, that would fill the gaping hole he felt, it was a nice idea but unrealistic in his world.

He was Jack, the hunter who had to other purpose but to survive day to day, the monster that killed mercilessly and without remorse, but he was also the wolf that ran through the rain alone, the human that was lost, and the vampire who never ate. That's what he knew he was, what he believed he was.

But was he really?

Jack mulled this over in his mind, suitably depressing himself but masking his face with contemplation.

n

D was thinking as well, but mostly about whether or not Jack could be trusted. The rare-blood had proven his worth in battle and that he was responsible but was he worth trusting, that was the million-dollar question. It was finding the answer that was the trick.

For some reason, the Dunpeal just kept thinking about the look in Jack's eyes. It looked lost…sort of alone too.

Then again, D had the God-forsaken parasite as "company" if that's what you consider company. It got frustrating but he had become far to use to it over the years, but now, there was actually someone in his life that had his own body, and it was uncomfortable mostly.

D looked over at the dark haired hunter beside him, he looked lost in thought and a bit wistful. His eyes were glazed a bit and he radiated with hidden regret and repressed pain. D knew the feeling well but he never felt it from another person.

The other hunter must have felt D's eyes on him because suddenly, those dark golden eyes were on him, staring right through him almost. The Dunpeal was uncomfortable and felt like squirming under his gaze. He safely kept his composure and looked away, feeling those eyes staring into his very soul. D was doing his best to ignore it, shuffling his shoulders a bit. Soon he felt the gaze leave him, he almost sighed in relief. What about this hunter made him so…unsure and nervous? Jack had this aura around him; it both drew D to him and repelled him as well. D felt his curiosity perk at this; he now wanted to find out exactly what about Jack was so different from other people. This mission got more interesting by the minuet.

And it would get better as it went on.

88888888888888888888

Shadow: Well, this was basically Jack and D's musings. Jack about what he's becoming and D about his trust (obviously) so yeah, this was a bit of a bridging chapter between here and the first town  
Ryo: Yep! We love exploring the psyches of characters because it makes for interesting chapter work, actually being in a character's mind!  
Amelia:...was that actually an INTELLIGENT sentance out of you! OO  
Ryo: Duh, I'm not stupid!  
Amelia:...no comment on that one  
Evangiline: (giggles) Till next time, ja ne!


	5. New problems

Shadow: okay, this is a quickie chapter that is just a bridge for the better chapters. Now to thank the reviewers!  
xXZero CoolXx- Thank you for the praise and don't worry, this story will be finished!  
Milleniumdunpealrising- believe me, Ryo and I can't wait for that either! Plus, thanks for the tip on the ending, we have an awesome one in the works. Thanks for pointing out the spelling error btw, my computer sucks  
Korde- thank you! We're afraid this chapter might not be as good though, but the others will be I promise on Evangiline's pretty little head!  
Mannariel- Thanks and looking into D's head is hard! I've had easier times typing Scottish accents! Anyway, thanks for the compliment (hugs) and we're planning on maybe...15-17 chapters.  
Ryo: now that this is out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

8888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4: A new place, a new problem

It had taken the two hunters a while to finally reach the town of Axum. It was well into the afternoon before they had reached the small town. Neither of the hunters were expecting what they found there. The town was chaotic for the most part. The houses and storefronts were worn down, wrecked, with shingles and boards falling off, signs half attached, and windows broken.

"Looks like a hurricane blew through this place." Jack observed as he looked around. Something soon collided with him, running right into his torso screaming. It was a small woman with dirty-blond hair, dark blue eyes, tanned skin, and unnaturally small hands. She wore a long white dress that didn't cover her slim legs. Wolves were chasing the poor thing and had chased her right into Jack."Help me please!" She cried, trying to hide in Jack's cloak. The three wolves had stopped about three feet away from Jack to stare at him. "Damn, the wolves have already been influenced by the vampire in the area." Jack muttered. Jack simply gave the wolves a look and they backed away. Jack moved the girl away and went to inspect the wolves himself. D watched the other hunter in curiosity as he kneeled next to the wolves and looked them in the eyes. "Damnit! They're werewolves, young ones too. Because of these three," he growled, the wolves looking shamed, "so there could be an unnatural lycanthrope outbreak in this town." D nodded and looked at the woman. "How many people have been bitten?" He asked her. The woman was staring at Jack in horror and soon a man ran out with a rifle aimed at Jack. The man was almost identical to the woman, except his appearance was masculine.

"Stand up werewolf! Stop talking to your followers!" The man shouted angrily. "Listen sir, they aren't mine just stay calm." "Joseph! Leave him alone! He saved my life!" The woman said to the man pleadingly. "He was talking to them! It isn't natural Mia!" Joseph said pointing at Jack. D moved over to where Jack now stood and Joseph held the gun steady.

"Hold your fire Joseph." Came a gruff voice. It was an old man with dark, wrinkled skin, thinning white hair, and sparkling brown eyes behind bushy eyebrows. The old man looked at Jack and D with a smile on his face. "Young hunters, we are very glad you could come. Come inside and I shall explain why our town is like this." And with that, he beckoned the two hunters and the two blonds into the run-down house. Strangely, the wolves followed Jack like obedient dogs.  
"Ah, I see why you two are passing through now. You are on a mission then. Maybe you can help us." The old man, who's name was David, said smiling. "Help you?" D asked quietly. "Yes. You see, the vampire has been abducting people and whenever they escape he sends his wolves after us!" Mia said pointing to the wolves at Jack's feet. Joseph still glared at the dark-haired hunter. "Miss Mia, they don't want to hurt people but their master makes them." Jack said petting one's head lightly. "Plus, they're werewolves, not regular wolves. They wanted me to tell you that." D looked at Jack as he treated the rather dangerous animals like puppies, in fact the smallest one, a young female white wolf, was lying across the hunter's lap.

"I still don't trust you, you have werewolf blood in you. You have vampire blood in you, you aren't natural." "Hush Joseph, he saved my life!" "But Mia, look at how those monsters" "Werewolves" "react to him! I mean, they act like puppies in his hands."

"Aura isn't acting like a puppy." Jack said calmly, indicating the white wolf curled across his lap. "Puuuuuuuuuuuhlease! Jack, those animals are practically melting at your fingertips!" D's symbiot said. Joseph jumped up in his chair. "What the HELL was that!" "Ah, you have one of those symbiot creatures don't you?" David said knowingly and D nodded. The symbiot saw Jack snicker a bit as the largest wolf, a male one with a timber wolf coat padded over to D and put it's head in his lap. D blinked at it. "So, Jack you can control the werewolves?" Mia asked the hunter smiling sweetly. The symbiot snickered to itself, the girl looked a bit smitten with Jack and the symbiot just found it hilarious. "I don't control them Miss Mia. They just like me." Jack said petting Aura lightly. "What are the other ones names?" "Well the one with D is Omne and the one across my feet here is Lupine." Jack said indicating the large pure-black male across his feet. "But I don't name them, they had the names." Mia smiled at Jack who didn't notice, but the symbiot did. "Anyway, Jack, D, would you help us with out werewolf problem? Not kill them, just keep them out of our village." David asked politely. Jack blinked. He tilted his head lightly to the side in thought. "Plant aconite outside the village; wolves hate the scent." D said calmly, lightly petting Omne. Joseph was angry, very angry. Those two creatures had drawn everyone into their trap! But the old man seemed to know better. "Joseph, come with me." David said taking the boy out of the room.

Once they were out of the room the old man turned to Joseph and smirked. "Tonight my boy, you are going to shoot the one named D and while Jack is distracted you'll shoot him too. The master will be very pleased." David said, eyes flickering red. Joseph smirked in response, this was great, the hunters would be dead, Mia would be turned, and they would gain power! Of course the two plotting servants weren't counting on Jack's new wolves hearing the conversation. Lupine growled softly, this would be prevented…somehow.

8888888888888888888888

Shadow: we apologize for this craptastic chapter and promise the next will be better  
Evangiline: untill then  
Amelia: R and R


	6. Chapter 5: Horrors at Midnight

Shadow: Yay, another day another chapter! Okay now to thank the one and ONLY reviewer from the last Chapter  
Milleniumdunpealrising: Thank you for encouraging us thus far! Hopefully the fanfic fans aren't really swinging from the ceiling, cause if they were I'd wanna join them and never get this done  
Evangiline: Anyway, it's been a hard day and we've had a lot of problems lately  
Ryo&Amelia: (tearing something up) Show boating little whore!  
Evangiline: (sweat drop) yeah, if you want details ask in a review  
Shadow: to the fic!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5: Horrors at Midnight

Mia was constantly following Jack around as he and D checked the main streets and larger buildings in the town. For some reason, D felt annoyed at the young blond's presence. She was constantly trying to get Jack to talk while the hunter made a hand motion and looked in an ally or a building. D honestly felt his eye twitch slightly in disgust at the girl's actions. Eventually they stopped as the sun fell behind the distant hills and night set in. David came out and told them to rest for the evening and finish later.

Mia invited the hunters to spend the night at a small apartment and (unsurprisingly) they agreed.

It was almost midnight when D decided to take a walk; he and Jack had been sitting together with the werewolves and simply thinking about the day's events and occasionally speaking, usually just little thoughts or observations, nothing important. When D stood to leave Jack stood as well. "Where do you think you're going?" "Out." "We still haven't checked the smaller places in this town. I should come with you." "I'll be fine." At this Jack gave a glare. Omne gripped the hem of D's cloak in his jaws and pulled lightly with a whimper. Aura gave a small bark and Lupine growled a bit. D lightly pet Omne's head and released himself from his jaws. "I'll be back later." D intoned before leaving. The wolves looked at Jack and whimpered. "What? You expect me to just go after him?" Jack asked in an irritated way. The wolves seemed to nod. "He obviously doesn't want me to follow." Lupine gave a growl. "Look if he doesn't show up in an hour I'll go after him, happy?" Aura barked happily and licked the side of Jack's face. Jack sighed and sat back down to think, why did D seem so irritated.

n  
D sighed as he walked away from the building. "Someone's jealous." The symbiot snickered. D blinked in confusion. "Jealous? How so?" "That girl starts flirting with Jack and you get all pissy!" "I am not." "Denial never gets you anywhere." "I'm not in denial." "Is that so? You know, usually when someone is in denial, they argue about it." D scowled, damn parasite was right, and God was it annoying. He refused to say he was jealous though, because he wasn't! Even if the urge to rip the girl's hair out had come more then once throughout the day, he had easily covered it up. What reason would he have to be jealous anyway? I mean, if that girl was going to throw herself at Jack why should he care?

The problem was, if he bothered to think about it, he did care, he cared a lot. He sighed when this thought came to mind and continued to walk along the street. Little did he know he was being followed.

n  
A gunshot rang out through the quiet of the night and Jack jumped to his feet. Omne whimpered and Jack pulled on his cloak. Jack ran out the door Lupine, Aura, and Omne followed him. "Please let me be wrong." Jack said as he ran, suddenly he knew he was right as he caught the dark scent of blood on the air…it wasn't human blood. 'D' Jack thought, he knew it was D's blood and ran faster.

n  
D lay on the ground, pain surging through his system from the bullet wound in his stomach. "That wound won't heal anytime soon Dunpeal, it's a special bullet, so I suggest you stay still." Came a familiar voice. "J-Joseph?" "Good guess D. Yes it's me." Joseph stepped from his hiding spot to loom over the hunter. He took D's hat and smirked, eyes glowing red instead of dark blue. "You are quite pretty, such a shame I have to kill you." Joseph said pointing his shotgun at D's head.Just before he pulled the trigger, the sound of a gun going off was heard. "What?" Joseph growled and twisted around. Jack was standing right in front of Joseph, gun pointed upward. His other arm rose to aim at his head. "How dare you! Move and you die." Jack growled, eyes flickering gold.

"D, big guy, are you alright?" The symbiot asked. D clenched his fist and muttered a 'shut up.' "Alright Joe, drop your gun." "He won't be dropping anything." "David!" "You're late old man." "It's the wait that makes things better."David had a blade to Jack's throat and Jack had a gun to Joseph's head who had a gun pointed at D. Jack knew he had to think fast, then he spotted Lupine, Omne, and Aura standing and watching. "Any last words rare-blood?" The old servant asked. "Yeah, just two. Take down." Jack said smirking. "Wha…" was all David got out before the werewolves tackled him. Jack elbowed Joseph in the stomach, making him stumble, giving Jack the opportunity to hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Jack moved over to David and did the same to him, calling the wolves off.

The hunter walked over to D and inspected the wound in his stomach. It wasn't healing fast enough, at least not as fast as it should have. He moved toward the wound and sniffed lightly, poisoned bullet.

He noticed D was still conscious and looked at the fellow hunter. "D, this is going to hurt but it's the only way to make it heal right." "Just do it." Jack suddenly ungloved his hand and reached into the wound with two fingers and D gasped. "Hold still D, it's the only way to get the bullet out." Jack said before getting the bullet and pulling it out with blood stained fingers. He threw away the bullet, but soon became fixated with the blood on his fingers, not noticing D's eyes on him.

The sight of blood on his fingers…just a taste wouldn't hurt, it was such an opportunity. Jack gulped and licked the blood off his index finger slowly and sucked it off of his thumb. He ran his tongue over his fingers one last time before licking his lips to regain control of himself. It was a slip in his control, it happens to everyone.

D couldn't help but stare when Jack cleaned off his fingers; he hadn't been expecting that. Jack suddenly looked at him, dark gold eyes concerned. That look was practically boring into his soul. D actually felt a shudder go through him and Jack mistook it as pain.

"Come on D, we're going back to the apartment, I'll patch you up there." Jack said quietly before lifting him up. "I can walk." D said, feeling a bit better with the bullet removed. Jack ignored him and started walking, the werewolves following him, but not before scarring the two servants badly. Omne carried D's hat in his mouth as he followed the hunters.

Before D knew it, he was asleep, not because he wanted to be but because the loss of blood had exhausted him.

n  
Back at the apartment, Jack removed D's cloak and removed the upper part of his armor so he could get a better look at the wound. It was bad, the flesh was rent from the sides and many blood vessels had been damaged. Luckily, the vital organs had been missed and D's vampire blood was taking effect and healing the blood vessels quickly, but the bleeding had to be stopped. He took a healing salve from his sleeve and put a few drops into the wound before going to find a bandage.

Jack ripped apart and old piece of cloth he found and cleaned it before wrapping the strips over a larger towel he had cleaned and tied it with the strips.

D whimpered a bit in his sleep and arched at the slight pain. Long fingers gripped into the sheets below him and his whole body was at a feline angle. The salve caused slight amounts of pain as it healed so the arch was expected. Jack could practically feel his eyes widen at the scene.

"Nnnnn…Jack." D whimpered as his back arched more and his knuckles turned white gripping the sheets. Jack gulped and looked away, feeling a flush work it's way to his face. He saw Aura looking at him knowingly. "What?" Aura gave her version of a smirk. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" Aura just walked off tail wagging.

Jack sighed, he hated when people, or wolves, did that to him. So what, D just happened to whimper his name in his sleep and arch, probably just a reaction to the pain, it didn't mean anything. Did it?

Jack sighed and walked over to where D lay in bed and sat in a chair beside him. He had stopped arching and whimpering and simply lay there, breathing calm and slow. Jack didn't notice his eyes wander over the sleeping body a bit. He knew how strong the other hunter was but to Jack, he looked like he would break. Jack removed his cloak and placed it gently over D as he slept. Jack sat back in a chair and sighed, he had been sighing a lot today but hell, it could be worse.

Hopefully D would be okay by the morning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shadow: Heheh we put some yaoi hintings in that! (covers nosebleed at the idea of D looking like that) you are such a hentai Ryo  
Ryo: (sweat drop) it's true  
Amelia: (sigh) How did a hentai like you fall for an angel?  
Ryo: Just lucky I guess!  
Evangiline: (blush) Read and Review please, ja for now


	7. Chapter 6

Shadow: Sorry it took so long to update. I had this HUGE term paper to write and my job huntAND my recient break upso, things have been hecktic  
Evangiline: We would like to thank our loyal reviewers  
Miles' Girl: Thank you for your praise and making us one of your faves! Boy do we feel special! We love the support thanksd (hugs)  
Milleniumdunpealrising: Have I mentioned I love you? (snicker) You are right, and at the moment we are restraining ourselves from any lemony slip ups, the wait makes everything better. Thanky you for your support and praise throughout this process. (huggles)  
Korde: Ah Last but certianly not least! We are sorry for our delay in posting this but we have reasons. The next chapter will be better and be more prompt. Plus we love your mind nd that image is DEFINATELY a nice one. Thank you for your praise! Love ya!  
Shadow: Now to the fic, be warned, this is a chapter to mostly further the story so it kinda sucks.  
Ryo: BEWARE THE IMPENDING FLUFF!

8888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6: Conversations and Leaving Axum

"Mia, I'm sorry but we have to move on now. I took care of the servants so the village people are free to enjoy their town again." Jack's voice said from the other room as D stirred from sleep. "But Jack, why is it so important? I want you to stay." Mia's voice crooned. "No Mia, we have a job and now that D is healed we can leave." Jack growled out, frustration lacing his tone.

Mia continued to beg as Jack left the room to walk to D's current bedroom location. D blinked a bit when he saw Jack. Apparently the upper part of the rare-blood's armor was removable since he was currently shirtless, a towel around his shoulders, hair still loose and damp. His long bangs hung in front of his face. Then he noticed it, the long jagged scar running across his chest and many smaller scars running over his arms. D couldn't help staring, Jack suddenly noticed it and smiled at him. "Good to see you awake D. Are you feeling better?" Jack asked sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Yes I am." D said calmly. Jack leaned over D's torso to examine the bloody bandages. He undid them slowly, as not to rip off any scabs. Only after he undid the bandage to see the unmarred skin where the wound had been did he feel a hand on his chest.

D couldn't help his curiosity when he touched that long, painful looking scar on Jack's chest. Jack leaned back a bit, seeing curiosity in D's eyes. Others would not have noticed it, but Jack was definitely more in-tune to the looks in people's eyes.

"Curious about it?" Jack asked quietly, lightly touching D's hand. D was lightly surprised that Jack could tell but he nodded. "I got it a very, very long time ago. It's more then just a scar on my body it goes so much deeper. Somehow I know when I kill the vampire that gave it to me, that turned me into the monster I am today, one scar will be gone." Jack said softly, eyes almost betraying his inner turmoil. D saw the brief flash of sadness on his face before Jack suddenly shot up and grinned. "Don't wanna go down that road, sorry for getting all broody on ya. You can get a few more minuets sleep, I'll go get dressed." Jack said, waving as he walked into another room.

"Ya know D, he seemed kinda down talkin' about that stuff. What the hell made you touch that scar anyway!" The symbiot asked as D stared at the ceiling, trying to regain his composure. "Curiosity." He stated coolly. "Yeah right. Admit it D, you cared." "What?" "You wanted to know more about him. Admit it, you like him, A lot. Got a little giggly school-girl crush on him." The symbiot laughed and D clenched his fist angrily. "I like him as a partner and as a fighter, nothing more nothing less." D muttered angrily, looking at the hand he had brazenly touched that scar with. He was glaring at it, as if it had done that on it's own. Of course he couldn't explain the warm feeling in his chest on this hand. 'Maybe it's the thought of him trusting me enough to tell me that.' The small, more emotional part, of his mind said. D blinked suddenly, why should he care how much Jack trusted him?

The sad thing is, he did care, he cared a lot more then he let on. "Damn." D muttered, closing his eyes to rest a few more minuets before Jack's return.

n  
"Jack please reconsider!" Mia yelled as Jack and D, returned to their normal appearances, started reloading their horses. Jack sighed in a frustrated way. He hated having people chasing after him. The centuries were not kind to a guy like Jack, who's appearance made him the object of affection by both genders. "I have a job to do Mia. Sorry but a village like this isn't meant for me." Jack said, a fake grin plastered on his pale face as he finished loading his horse. "But Jack…" Mia pleaded, an honest to God look of infatuation on her face. Jack shook his head at her. "You'll meet a nice normal guy who isn't centuries older then you kiddo." Jack said waving over his shoulder as he walked away. Mia had tears in her eyes and D just had the urge to just drag Jack off.

"Damn Jack, ya get a pretty girl practically throwing herself at ya and you turn her down! And I thought you were different then mister tall dark and broody here!" The symbiot said surprised as D rode and Jack walked leading his horse. Jack just laughed lightly. He stayed quiet though, unnervingly so. He was looking at the map. D was still thinking about earlier that day, the look in Jack's dark golden eyes as he spoke of his scars, spoke of being a monster. D couldn't say anything; he didn't have the time before Jack sped off. He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do. He wanted to tell him he was not a monster. He wanted to wrap his arms around him to tell him it was okay. It was odd, he had never felt like that before, he never felt like he wanted or needed to reassure someone. D shook his head to clear it. It was obviously a fluke, a one-time thing brought on by blood-loss and exhaustion. Nothing more.

A separate road! Jack noticed the separate road on the map with glee. They could cut five days off of travel if they took it. "Hey D, I found a road that'll cut days off of our travel time if we take it." Jack said happily. "Let's take it then." "Alright!" Jack said a smirk. 'I'm coming for you Count, get ready to pay!'

88888888888888888888888888888888

Shadow: It was short AND it sucked  
Amelia: We promise the next one will be better  
Evangiline: untill then, give us a reason to write by reviewing  
Ryo: Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7: On the Road Again

Shadow: Hello again faithful viewer, and yes I mean viewer, as in one, let's thank her shall we?  
Milleniumdunpealrising: Yes we do indeed love you and you certianly aren't the only one who's impatient, thats how this looooooooooooooooong chapter came into existance. I hope you enjoy it oh faithful one! (hugs)  
Evangiline: Things are a bit hectic right now, so forgive us if anything is typoed  
Ryo: to the hiddiously fluffly chapter!

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7: On the Road Again.  
( /…/ means the werewolves are talking to each other)

Jack couldn't help but feel eager, he had been waiting centuries for this, so he could wait another week.

Lupine, Aura, and Omne trailed behind Jack calmly, inwardly snickering at the obvious tension between the two hunters. As werewolves, they tended to screw the consequences and just go for things, but these two were so repressed/It's funny isn't it Omne/ Aura asked her companion calmly. /What's funny Aura/ Omne asked in a confused manner. /The fact that the two in front of us are ready to jump each other/ Lupine cut in. /Seriously? I hadn't noticed./Are you kidding Omne! They're throwing pheromones at each other like crazy/Ignore him Aura, he wasn't there to see it./

"What are you three talking about back there?" Jack asked the wolves, turning his head slightly. Aura shook her head and gave her wolfish innocent grin. "You three are very chatty today." Jack muttered before turning back around.

"Are you actually TALKING to those over-grown dogs?" The symbiot asked. Lupine growled. /I wonder if Jack would mind if I ripped that hand off, I am getting hungry./Lupine! Be nice! That creature obviously doesn't understand us./ Omne chided. "Please don't call them dogs, they don't appreciate it and I am part werewolf, I understand them and they understand me." Jack explained. D seemed a bit interested in the subject. "Yeah well they still look like dogs to me." The symbiot countered. /Okay that's it, that hand is lunch/ Lupine growled loudly causing Omne and Aura to hold him back, even if he was smaller then Omne in height, he was stronger and could do damage if he wanted to.

"Lupine, calm down it didn't mean it." D said calmly. Jack laughed and Lupine gave a 'yeah, sure' look. Jack suddenly felt a little good inside. D got along well with wolves, maybe he just drew werewolves to him. 'That's it! Maybe that's why I've felt attracted to him! The other werewolves like him, maybe he just gives off a "wolves welcome" vibe.' Jack thought, then he realized that they were just acting friendly, unlike Jack who seemed to be developing something more then simple camaraderie.

n

So the hunters and wolves continued to walk on their new path, Lupine now scouting ahead now that the sun was setting. They had just reached the top of a hill whenLupine stopped in horror. When Jack saw the strong, night-black werewolf stopped. /Lupine? What is…/ Omne began running up to his pack-mate then stopping. /Guys, what…/ Aura began before Lupine interrupted. /Aura don't come up here/Why not/Just don't./

Jack ran up to the two werewolves and looked down at what they were looking. "Oh my God." Jack muttered, horror struck. "Jack?" D asked, dismounting to walk up behind Jack, Aura following cautiously, never one to listen to her elders.

D stopped beside Jack, eyes wide. "HOLY SHIT! Who did this!" D's symbiot yelled. Just at the bottom of the hill were hundreds of human bodies, ripped apart. Throats torn out, arms and legs mutilated beyond recognition, faces crushed, entrails strewn across the area, blood thrown about and vultures hovering. Dark figures ran from the scene and Jack's eyes flashed dangerously as he ran down the hill to the gruesome scene.

Aura was shaking and whimpering loudly. /Aura! Go back to the horses, you shouldn't see this./ Omne growled. /Omne, Lupine, it's happening again…He's doing it again, make him stop! I don't want to hurt humans anymore./ Aura whimpered backing up. /We aren't his slaves anymore Aura! Don't be afraid. He can't hurt you anymore/ Lupine barked. /You know who he's really after Lupine./Yes Omne I do. But right now we have to figure out where he's going. After this, he wouldn't go directly to the castle./Your right Lupine, he probably sought help from them./  
Jack looked over the carnage, walking amongst the bodies of the unfortunate dead. "He definitely was here, but this isn't all his work." Jack thought aloud. "No this couldn't be all him." Suddenly Jack saw one of the corpses move, he kneeled next to it, seeing D coming up behind him. "It's just a little kid." D observed. Indeed it was a little girl, but the scent wasn't human. "She's a werewolf." Jack whispered. "B-Barbaroi…he's with them." The dieing girl whispered, golden eyes opening only slightly. Her arms and legs were mutilated to the point where only a few strands of tissue held them to her torso. She'd be dead in mere moments. "Did you see where he was headed?" Jack whispered. "T-the windmills. T-their hideout a-at t-the windmills t-then h-his cas…" Was all the poor child got out before dieing, eyes going dull and body turning lifeless.

Jack sighed looking at the girl…this brought back to many memories. Jack stood, eyes covered by his dark hair, hiding the look in his golden, predatory eyes. "Let's continue on D." Jack said calling the wolves and horses. D would have said something, had Jack given him the chance before walking.

D was a bit…worried. Jack was so quiet and the wolves were just as silent. The sky was dark now, littered with stars and a pale crescent moon. D had never really noticed before, how beautiful the night sky was. D looked over at Jack from his horse, he was looking up slightly, eyes reflecting the scant light of the moon giving them a light gold/silver glow. He looked tired, worried, angry, and…lost. "Jack?"

Jack's mind was off with those stars, trying to make sense of things. 'What does he want? Does he want me to get mad? Does he want me to become more of a monster?' Jack thought, barely hearing D's call of, "Jack?" Jack focused his slightly glowing eyes on the Dunpeal hunter quietly. "Yes?" Jack asked softly. "Are you alright?" D asked, a hint of worry in his normally neutral voice. "Yeah, I'm okay D. No worries." Jack said, false smile plastered onto his face.

Aura whimpered and pulled on the back of Jack's cloak. /Jack, you should rest. You didn't sleep at all when D was hurt and I can tell you haven't slept in almost a week./ She whimpered. "Aura, I'm fine honestly. I can live on little sleep." Jack said calmly. /Yes but you have a lot on your mind, plus your hurt./ "I'm not hurt Aura, I'm not bleeding or anything." /I never said anything about being hurt physically./

Jack sighed, but didn't say anything. Damn, stress was getting to him, making either a nap or something of the like. "Jack, do you think we should rest?" D asked calmly. "Why, do you want to?" Jack asked. "You need rest Jack. I can tell something is wrong." D countered. "Yeah, also the big guy's organs did take a bit of a beatin' so rest would be good for both of ya." The symbiot threw in. Jack sighed then smiled lightly. "Alright, we'll rest." Jack started as D dismounted. "Oh and D, thanks for caring." He added with a charming smile as he walked past D to get firewood.

D stood at their chosen roadside campsite with a light flush on his face. "Oh come on D! He was practically feeling you up with his eyes! And don't tell me that smile of his wasn't flirtatious!" The symbiot yelled in a frustrated way. "Bet you want him, want him so bad it's killing ya. Remember the way he sucked your blood off his fingers, pretty damn sexy huh?" It said trying a new tactic. D clenched his fist, muttering a shut up and ignoring his flushed face as he tied the horses to a tree.

Jack, meanwhile, was silently berating himself. "You are a stupid dumb-ass, you know that Jack. You practically purred at the guy for God sake!" Jack growled to himself, grabbing some firewood. "Now behave boy, just don't make an ass of yourself again." He muttered as he walked back. He saw the flushed D and sat by him. "You okay partner?" Jack asked arranging the wood then placing a hand to his forehead to check his temperature. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" D asked blinking. "You looked flushed that's all." Jack shrugged, removing his hand and lighting the fire with his gun.

So here they sat, three werewolves, two hunters, and a parasite. Aura and Omne lay by the fire while Lupine stood watch. Jack and D sat side by side, not speaking before D decided to ask a question that had been building up inside. "What did you mean, back at the apartment when you said that you're a monster?" D asked cautiously and Jack looked away from the flame to look at him properly. "Because of what happens to me when I fight. I lose control and become something…animalistic in origin." Jack sighed. D seemed to think for a moment. Jack was a strong and, dare he say, passionate fighter. But animalistic was extreme. "You aren't a monster Jack." D said softly. Jack focused his dark golden eyes on D's midnight blue ones, gold reflecting the firelight. "Yes I am." Jack said turning to face him fully, placing a hand where his scar was. "It marks me as one, this scar. When I first fought, when I could have ended it. Every life I've taken or has been lost on my account, that's what woke up this…creature inside of me." He whispered sadly, eyes reflecting the flames like fiery tears of the past that were pent up but could never escape.

They just sat there, staring each other down almost. D wracked his mind to respond, anything. Words of comfort, sentiment, understanding, anything would do, honestly. His voice was gone; he was lost in golden eyes that were slightly above his own. "You can't honestly believe that Jack. That isn't who you are." D found himself whispering. "A monster wouldn't have given those wolves a second chance, a monster wouldn't have…saved my life."

Jack stared at him in disbelief before a light smile broke over his features. "Heh, that's probably the longest, most emotional statement I've gotten out of ya in the entire time I've known you." Jack stated softly and a light flush found it's way to D's face. "I'm sorry." "Don't apologize, I like it. You should talk more often, I was kinda getting the impression that you didn't want me around." "What gave you that impression?" "I'm not around people often but generally, among people and wolves, silence is taken as a sign of dismissal." D remained silent. He didn't know how to respond and it probably showed on his face. Even by himself he never showed emotion as openly as he did with Jack.

Jack smiled at the lost look on D's face. 'I caught the poor guy off guard didn't I? I won't push anymore tonight but hell, I finally got him to really talk.' Jack thought with a hint of happiness.

"Forget it for now D, it is a bit of a loaded question." Jack said calmly, a sudden sly smirk striking his features. "What?" D asked in a confused way at Jack's smirk. Before D knew it, Jack was standing opposite him with his hat on his head. "Hm, not a bad fit but a bit wide don't you think?" Jack asked with a smirk. "Hey, that isn't yours pal!" The symbiot yelled and Jack just laughed good-naturedly. Apparently his moods flip-flopped like a fish thrown out of a lake. "If D wants it, he has to come and get it." Jack said winking. "What are ya waiting for big guy? Go get it!" The symbiot snickered, obviously putting a double meaning in its voice. D sighed and got up to grab his hat, putting about three feet of space between himself and Jack, but Jack held up above his head and snickered. "You'll have to reach more D." Jack laughed. D moved closer and reached, managing to grab the hem but then found himself chest-to-chest with the other hunter.

/He's just like a puppy on the inside isn't he/ Aura observed. /Yeah, I think they need each other. They both need to live./ Omne said calmly, licking at a cut on his paw. /Indeed, but do you think that they would work as mates/ Lupine asked observing the two hunters, standing there, both with one arm raised and staring at each other. /Well they certainly are attracted to each other but they need more time before we can truly judge anything./ Omne stated as Lupine lay down beside him.

D was staring into Jack's eyes, and Jack was staring back at him. They were just a hands-breath apart and everything was just so…quiet. Jack gulped lightly, damn did he want to kiss him. Instead, Jack put D's hat on the hunter's head and smiled lightly.

"We should get some sleep." He whispered, "We have a long day ahead of us." With that he led D over to the side of the fire to sleep.

D sighed, unable to remove the moment from his mind a few hours later. He looked over at Jack and sighed again. He looked around a bit seeing everyone else sleeping and his parasite was resting as well. He quietly moved over to where Jack was sleeping; he was just curious, he just wanted to look.

D looked at the sleeping Jack calmly. The taller hunter's inky black hair fell in his face and D lightly brushed it away. A small smile found it's way to his face and he had to shake his head angrily. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered before looking back at Jack. His eyes softened a bit and he lightly kissed Jack on the cheek before moving away to berate himself. Damnit to the pits of hell, he was attracted to Jack!

D lay down and tried to sleep, knowing they'd be leaving in a few hours

88888888888888888888888888

Shadow: And that was Four 1/2 pages on Microsoft Word (tm)  
Ryo: yeah, don't you reviewers dare say this chapter is to fuckin' short!  
Evangiline: (sweat drop) please read and review  
Amelia: Or I rip your hearts out  
Aries: she's only joking...I think


	9. Chapter 8: Before we hit the Road again

Shadow: Hello and welcome to another exciting chapter.  
Ryo: before we get the ball rolling, let us thank our reviewers!  
xXZero CoolXx- OO I guess you like the story then...you scare us a bit but we like you! Thanks for your threatening review!  
Milleniumdunpealrising- Our ever faithful reviewer, welove you to death. The other yaoi fans are hiding in a closet somewhere waiting to be awoken.Anyway, we're glad you liked the last chapter, we hope you enjoy this one  
Malia- MALIA-CHAN! We are sooooooooo happy you finally read our fic! I told you my writing has gotten better! Don't worry, this fic shall be completed!  
Evangiline: Three reviews! This is so cool!  
Aries: beware the almost sex here  
Amelia: to the fic

888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8: Before we hit the Road again  
(This whole chapter is mostly a dream sequence of D's after he fell asleep in the last chapter. Lemon teaser, you have been warned)

D stirred slightly, feeling the heat of the morning sun on his eyelids but also feeling something else. His entire body was resting against something long, warm and solid and a pair of arms was holding him there, not that he really minded. "Hey, D? I know you're awake." Came Jack's voice as the pair of arms pulled him a bit closer. D snuggled closer to the warmth presented to him in protest, it was odd for him to be like this but it was all too nice to give up so quickly.

Suddenly a pair of lips was covering his own and gently kissing him to full alertness. D's midnight blue eyes shot open after those lips were removed from his own and he saw a pair of mirthful amber-gold eyes looking at him intently. "Morning sleeping beauty." Jack whispered into his ear. D nodded and gave a small almost smile and looked around, they weren't on the road anymore. They were in a large bedroom; obviously they were in a house. The room was painted midnight blue, speckled with silver and gold specks of paint. A hard wood mahogany floor stretched across the room right to a large window with the silky drapes fluttering in the wind spilling in from the open window. As for the bed they were both still lying in, it was a large, almost queen size four-poster with black sheets and the same color canopy. "Jack, where are we?" D asked his companion softly. Jack smiled sweetly and started to stroke the other hunter's long, tousled hair lovingly. "Don't you remember love? We're in a hotel in this village to celebrate our latest successful mission and our anniversary. It is officially our anniversary today." Jack whispered into D's ear before kissing his neck hotly. D gasped at the feeling of those lips and fangs grazing the sensitive flesh of his neck. "J-Jack." He whispered as Jack drew the pulse point into his mouth and began to nip and suck. Jack soon moved away from that sensitive region on his neck to kiss him deeply. D gasped as that wicked tongue of Jack's worked its way into his mouth and licked at every single sensitive spot before drawing D's tongue out to play. Soon, too soon for D's taste, Jack broke off the kiss smoothly. D opened his now hazy eyes to find his hands buried in soft, ink black hair. Jack was smiling at him but had this predatory gleam in his eyes that made D melt almost. "You really are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen D." Jack said softly before attacking his neck again, lavishing it with nips and licks and butterfly kisses. D's eyes fell half closed at the feeling, pleasurable shocks shooting through his body when Jack happened upon nerve endings that were ultra sensitive. Jack soon pulled away and loomed over the other hunter, having somehow pinned him to the mattress. Jack was smirking into the hazy blue eyes that were staring at him. Soon Jack dipped to where the neck and shoulder meet and began to lightly kiss before nipping sharply, causing D to gasp quietly and a tinge of color to rise on his once completely pale face. Jack licked a path down to his chest where he nipped and kissed the steadily heating flesh beneath his lips and fangs, causing the breath of the hunter beneath him to become erratic. D finally gave a low moan when Jack found a nipple and began to bite lightly and suck. "Mmmnnnnnnnn……Jack!" D accidentally moaned out as Jack moved across his chest while one of his hands slipped further south…………

88888888888

In the real world, Jack had already woken up; it was only four in the morning though meaning he didn't expect anyone else to be awake. The raven-haired hunter stretched his back and looked over at the still sleeping auburn-haired hunter just a foot away from him.

Imagine his surprise when he saw D writhing and gasping. 'Is he having a nightmare?' Jack thought moving closer to his sleeping partner to see if he was alright. He was a few inches from the Dunpeal and looked at him curiously. Jack did admit he was slightly…captivated at the sight. "Mmmmmnnnnnn." D moaned lightly in his sleep. Suddenly Jack realized that D was definitely not having a nightmare. He'd probably be laughing or snickering if he wasn't feeling a tinge of jealousy. 'Oh what should you be jealous for? Why should you care who he has sex dreams about!' Jack's rational mind yelled at him. 'I guess it's the idea of it being someone besides me.' Jack retaliated with an audible sigh. 'Why do you suddenly care? Sure he's pretty but that really isn't enough for you to give a damn Jack!' 'I think it's because I realized that he's more then just gorgeous.' 'You know you can't have lovers! You're putting him at risk just by being here!' 'You're right but for now I will ignore you since I have begun to realize how insane it is that I'm talking to myself and getting an answer.'Jack sighed again and looked at the Dunpeal beside him. Jack lightly sniffed the air and felt his body shudder. He had never had the pleasure of noticing a scent like D's. Aconite, blood, and lemongrass were the counter-balancing scents that surrounded the younger hunter but another scent had managed to worm it's way in, the scent of lust. 'Okay, I should wake him up now so we can get going and I can stop being such a perv.' Jack thought. "D, D, wake up we have to go." Jack said leaning over him and shaking him gently. No real response besides another gasp and a slight writhing. "D, seriously. You got to wake up man." Jack said, irked a bit that the symbiot wasn't responding either. He lightly shook D again only to wind up with a pair of long arms wrapped around his neck. Jack could practically feel the heat in his face as he tried a bit harder to wake D up. He sat up, pulling D with him and shook him by the shoulders. Soon D's sleep riddled mind began to register the feeling of being shaken and allowed his eyes to open. "Jack?" He asked as his eyes opened. He found himself practically in the other hunter's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. D sprung away in surprise and Jack grinned.

"Morning sunshine. Jeeze are you a deep sleeper." Jack said and D lightly flushed. "I'm sorry, I think I was still recovering from the blood loss." D said quietly as Jack stood up and offered his hand. "No worries now come on. I have to wake up Omne and Aura, Lupine is probably looking for food. Your little symbiot thing is still…well I think it sleeps." Jack said as D tentatively took his hand. Jack pulled D up to stand but ended up pulling a bit to hard, causing D to crash into him. Jack caught him around the waist before they were both sent flying. "You're lucky you're so light, I might have dropped you if you weren't." Jack joked softly as their eyes caught.

Neither knew what he was doing as they began to move slightly closer to each other without notice. Only a hairs breadth apart before, "Mornin' guys! Was that a great night's sleep or what?" the Symbiot asked and both hunters sprung apart in shock. "We-we better get going then." Jack muttered as he woke up the still resting wolves. "Good idea." D returned as he got the horses ready.

n

Soon they were back on the road, both hunters sparring glances at each other while the wolves seemed annoyed at the sheer amount of repression these two had/Omne, I seriously am going to lose it. If these two were any more attracted to each other they'd be screwing right here/ Lupine growled in frustration. /I know but we must be patient. After they destroy our former master things will be much easier then. So please have patients my friend./ Omne whimpered and Lupine rolled his eyes, opting to do as Omne asked for his sake. /Fine, it won't be much longer I guess./

88888888888888888888888888

Shadow: (evil grin) We're such teases  
Ryo: kill us if you like hot and bothered yaoi-fans! Wait till you see what we have planned later on!  
Evangiline: (blushy) Read and Review please  
Amelia and Aries: Ja for now


	10. Chapter 9

Shadow: Okay we're back with a short chapter update because the muses and I have yet to get off our lazy asses.  
Evangiline: ...now to thank the reviewers  
xXZero CoolXx- OO please don't kill me (starts typing next chapter till fingers bleed)

Milleniumdunpealrising- Ah our ever faithful reviewer, have you ever heard the term "The longer the wait the fiercer the storm"? Well that applies here. As for the bed, that's my dream bed too ;;;. Plus don't worry aboout the hand, we'll handle it  
Chris- Ah yes, it was hard making someone more dominant then D but we pulled it off! Thanks for the review  
Kitala- Don't worry we intend too. Thanks for your patronage  
Blutiger Tod- (huggles new D plushie) Kawaii! Don't worry there will be more! 

...- Well here is your update 

888888888888888888888888888888  
Chapter 9: As our Road lies Ahead… 

Jack was leading his horse calmly; of course he only looked calm inside he was shaken and slightly freaked. Hell he knew he was attracted to the sword-wielder; who wouldn't be? Jack just had this foreboding feeling in the pit of his gut that told him 'HANDS OFF YOU BASTARD!' in big bold letters so he was listening to it…for the time being. You see, Jack wasn't the kinda guy to be ruled by his hormones but well he is a guy and that by definition meant, "boiling pot of hormones".  
Not that D was any better off; D just had a bit more thought over it and was never one for the whole "relationship" thing. D looked over at the other hunter from the corner of his eye and felt a lump rise in his throat. That dream of his hadn't helped his situation at all. It was out of character for him to feel drawn to anyone under any circumstance. It was too new, and to be honest it freaked him out.

Jack sighed as he saw the windmills of the Barbaroi begin to loom in the distance. A fight would get his mind off of his current problems but there was a person who he really really REALLY didn't wanna see in the Barbaroi hideout. Heck, Jack wasn't to keen on seeing ANY Barbaroi. They were troublesome and not his favorite people in the world. He respected them but they were detrimental to his job. Okay time to take his mind off things.

"Hey D?" Jack asked calmly, betraying his inner turmoil. "Yes?" D replied. "Was wonderin', have you ever dealt with the Barbaroi before?" "Yes." "Have you ever met one named Maria?" "No." "Good, you wouldn't want to." "Why is that?" "She's insufferable." With this D smirked. "With your grammar, I wasn't sure such a word was in your vocabulary." "Are you insulting my intelligence sword-boy?" "Maybe?" "I'll have you know I'm not completely stupid." "The key word being completely." "Hmph, you're lucky that you're pretty otherwise I'd take offence at that."

D started at that commented. "Aw he thinks you're pretty D, how cute." The symbiot snickered, only loud enough for D to hear. D glared at his symbiot in frustration, damn thing knew exactly how to make things worse.

/Okay, is it me or have they gotten worse/ Lupine asked observing the two hunters as they talked. /They've gotten worse./ Omne responded. /So what is D going to be Jack's mate now? That's so cool/ Aura yipped. /Well he might be if they can get past the goddess-be-damned denial./ Lupine growled. /Do you think we should help things along/ The white wolf asked her two elders. /I love that idea/ Omne responded happily. /Omne, I'm not sure about this./ Lupine said uncertainly. /Oh come on Lu, this could be fun and you do need to loosen up./ Aura yipped. /Please Lupine/ Omne whimpered. /Fine, I'll help./ Lupine sighed and the two others licked at his face in happiness.

/What's the plan then/ Omne asked. Aura thought for a moment the barked happily. /I was thinking we'd make it up as we went along/ She yipped. Lupine and Omne sighed. /We'll think of something/ they said in unison.

It looks like things are about to get very interesting.

8888888888888888

Shadow: Only about 600 words but we promise the next chapter will be longer and up in about 2 weeks  
Aries: please Read and Review  
Evangiline:until next time  
Ryo: Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow: Ah yes, another day, another chapter, sorry for the wait but that is the price to pay for art  
Aries: Let's thank the patient reviewers  
xXZero CoolXx: If you want me to write more you can't kill me yet, please have mercy!  
...: Your wait has been rewarded!  
Milleniumdunpealrising: (kisses you) Our beautiful faithful reviewer! We hope this is up to par! Thanks for the patronage (huggles)  
Blutiger Tod: We plan on the sex being the 15th chapter! Be patient, we have to tone it down for but if you e-mail us we'll send you the un-edited version  
Ryo: please enjoy the fic!

8888888888888888888

Chapter 10: So We Meet Again You S.O.B.

Jack sighed, the Barbaroi, not again, not after last time. Boy his brain whined and he hated it. He followed D quietly and he heard the werewolves behind them chatting. They were walking right to the gates and now… "I am D the hunter, and with me are a few guests, we wish to have a word with the Barbaroi." D said calmly and the gates slowly pulled open to allow access, creaking on their tracks and rumbling as if an earthquake started in their centers to spilt them open.

As they walked in many manner of creatures stared at them all of which seemed to be grinning or smirking and whispering to each other. 'Shit, they recognize me.' Jack thought in an annoyed way.

"Ah we meet again Mr. Stranger!" Came the Old man's voice. D dismounted calmly and Jack walked up behind him, and he couldn't help but hear the wolves growling at those around them. "And Jack! I never thought you would grace us with your presence again!" He continued, on his unicycle. /He knows you Jack/ Aura asked quietly. "Heh." Was all Jack could get out before a rock came flying at his head.

"Jack! You dare show your face here again!" Came a booming female voice. "Ah yes Jack, Maria hasn't forgotten you." The old man snickered. "Wonderful……" Jack muttered as footsteps approached. Maria approached and turned Jack around forcefully.

She was a small woman, only to Jack's chest, with short brown hair, dark blue-brown eyes, and tanned skin with pointed ears with a scar along her collar bone. She wore a torn red tank-top and black, ripped pants. "Hello Maria, how have you been? Still playing lap-dog for anyone willing to pay?" Jack said calmly. "I never played mutt to anyone hunter. And since my brother died for that blood-sucker Meier Link things haven't been the best." She growled. "I'm sorry Mashira is dead but I have a job to do right now. We are looking for Count Nakai Nightshade, and we know he's been through here, do you know where he is?" Jack asked, very calmly. Maria ignored him and looked directly at D then smirked and sauntered over to him. "Give me your friend and I'll tell you everything I know." She purred leaning in close to D.

Okay, Jack's inner possessive, angry human started shouting. 'YOU FREAKIN' SLUT! GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF HIM!' "Listen Maria, I refuse to "give" you my partner." Jack accidentally growled. Maria smirked. "Why not Jack? Share for a little bit, your lover is very beautiful." She purred. "Just an hour or two." "Lover?" D and Jack asked at the same time. "Why else would you be so protective? I know how a mix-breed mutt brain works Jack. Your werewolf part thinks of him as a companion, a possible mate. Your human part sees him as a friend I suppose. And your vampire side…wants claim over him. Not that I blame you of course, he is very beautiful." She continued. D stared at Jack curiously, a slight flush on his face. "You have no clue what you are talking about Maria. Now if you please tell us what you know." Jack ground out angrily, fangs extending.

Maria smirked before moving closer to D and making a pair of roots bind his legs before kissing him lightly, then deepening it. Jack looked ready to shoot her and you could feel the urge to kill rising in him. Finally, after a few seconds of Maria's tongue in D's mouth, Jack walked over angrily. "Hands. Off. Now." Jack growled threateningly.

/If Maria knew D belonged to Jack, then she would never try it./ Lupine thought aloud. Jack heard him and smirked as Maria moved away. He moved in close to D and sighed. "I'm sorry about this but if we want information without you getting molested then this is all we can do." Jack whispered before pulling D into a kiss, also pulling him free of the roots.

D gasped into the hungry kiss and let his eyes slip closed as he retaliated against Jack's tongue and teeth. Maria growled, this meant the other hunter was off limits to her now. Jack had his arms around D's slim waist while D responded to the desperately hungry kiss. Jack slowly took D's lower lip into his mouth and began to suck hotly, causing D's arms to go around his broader shoulders.

"Okay I get the message!" Maria shouted after about three minuets into the snogging session. Jack and D's eyes popped open suddenly and they finally realized what a show they were putting on. They sprung apart gasping. "Fine, you have a claim on him, big deal! I'll tell you what I know." Maria growled, fairly disappointed. "And I wanted to get back at you for shooting me." She muttered.

n  
Jack and D stood side by side as Maria began to think. Both looked embarrassed, confused, and…wanting more. So you can guess neither of them really had an attention-span at the moment.

"Hmm, He came through here a few days ago, asking for protection, he was unable to pay the customary hundred-million. Or he simply refused too. Anyway, he came through here to go to his castle, he had a young girl with him, red hair, pretty eyes, and had a pretty red dress on." Maria said thoughtfully. "That's Julia." The symbiot quipped. "Maria, was she changed? Was she a vampire?" D asked calmly. "No, she did not smell of it. She looked in a trance though, like someone hypnotized her. Another woman was with them though. She had long black hair and eyes like yours Jack. She was tall and very pretty I think her name was…..Mana." Maria said and Jack's eyes widened. "M-Maria, was the woman kind of tan and had long legs like the ones a runner would have but she looked like she never ran in her life?" "Yes and she had a dark scar on her neck." "I-I see………thanks for your help Maria." Jack said standing and starting to walk out.

n

"What's with him?" The symbiot asked as D stood. Maria pulled out an old picture from her pocket and handed it to D. "Jack left this here the last time by mistake. Maybe this will help." Maria said calmly as D took the picture and nodded. He began to walk out with the werewolves as his symbiot studied the picture.

"Holy crap did you look at this D?" It asked and D looked at it. It was a picture of a very pretty woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail with beautiful golden eyes standing on a hill dressed in a blue house-dress with tanned skin and she was smiling at the camera with small fangs showing. The wind ruffling her dress and hair as she stood facing the wind, slim arms holding a small child with semi-long black hair and matching eyes. He was curled into her chest and sleeping. On the back of the picture, in neat cursive writing was written,_ a picture of my beautiful Mana and our wonderful son Jack. I've taken two so Jack may have this copy and I may have one as well. In a way, we will always be together despite our distance. I love you my son, and I love you too, my beautiful wife. I will miss you. _

D gasped a bit, as he stared at the picture. Omne was with him. /Aw, Jack and his mother when he was a pup. Reminds me of when me and Lupine were raising Aura as a pup./ Omne barked sweetly. D reached down and patted Omne's head. "Let's catch up to Jack, Omne." D said calmly before grabbing his horse and going after Jack.

n

"I don't believe it. How could this happen Lupine?" Jack asked, leaning against his horse a mile away from the Barbaroi hide-away. /Who is the woman Jack/ Lupine asked, Aura at his side. "My mother…It's my mother Lupine. But she's dead. I buried her myself." Jack said trying to gain his composure. Soon D came out and he helped Jack to a cleared area to clear his head.

n

Jack laid there next to the fire, staring emotionlessly at the velvet black sky covered in shimmering diamonds of the stars and the silver crescent pendant of the moon. Aura lay beside him, whimpering soothingly. Lupine and Omne looked at the other werewolf in concern. D kneeled beside Jack and looked at him. "D, I'm sorry about what happened in there. Well double sorry, one for freaking out and the other for…kissing you." Jack said coolly. "Jack, don't apologize…you didn't do anything." D responded and Jack looked at him uncertainty, confusion, and sadness shining in his eyes. "It was just a job, so routine I never gave it a second thought but I knew it was him, the bastard that killed her and destroyed me. All of a sudden everything has gone to hell." Jack said sadly before D looked him directly in the eye. "It'll be okay Jack." He whispered. "Really? So what do you think I should do?" Jack whispered back. D couldn't respond, neither could Jack, they were both just staring before Lupine pushed D lightly so D fell right into Jack's lips.

The world suddenly stopped and melted away. Neither one moved until Jack sat up, neither one leaving each other's lips. Finally they began to kiss. It was a lot different from the kiss back with the Barbaroi, it was slower and hot and infinitely more torturing for both parties. Soon they both pulled away, uncertainty leaking from both. They couldn't do this not now. "Goodnight D." "Goodnight Jack."

888888888888888888

Evangiline: The yaoi  
Amelia: we've outdone ourselves this time...angst...yaoi...romance...violance...the whole package  
Ryo: Til next time!  
Shadow: Goodnight (It is currently 3:48 in the effing morning)


	12. Chapter 11: Quarter Moon Fakeout

Shadow: wow, this has been a ling time coming, I have to many reviewers to thank and no time to do it so this is your reward for your patience

8888888888

Chapter 11: Quarter Moon Fake-out

The next morning they were up and walking again. Jack and D feeling slightly more…comfortable then they were before. They weren't talking, just walking (or in D's case riding) in silence.

/Omne, why aren't they talking/ Aura asked observing the two hunters. /I really don't know Aura, what about you Lupine/ The timber wolf asked his companion. /Well if you had just kissed your traveling companion and just made friend wouldn't you want some time to think/ Lupine answered calmly. /Aw but you know how that feels Lupine. To be young and attracted to an unlikely soul-mate./ Omne said lightly leaning on his darker companion. Aura gave a barking laugh at her two father figures. Lupine gave the equivalent of a sigh and looked forward at the two hunters and saw Jack's head tilt back at them and Lupine noticed a strange glow in the hunter's eyes.

/Omne, I think we may have a problem soon./ Lupine noted nervously. /Why? What's wrong/ Omne asked, suddenly worried. /Well you do know that since Jack is only a third werewolf he can't have a full transformation./Yes I know that but what's your point/Well, since he is only a third werewolf he has a strange rise in his instincts as a wolf during the first quarter moon, which would be tonight./ Lupine answered and he saw Omne gulp. /Oh dear, that does put a stick in the works doesn't it/ Omne returned and Lupine only sighed.

Jack was studying the sky a bit and ignoring his heightened sense and the heat worming it's way through his body. 'God damnit, it's not like I turn into a bloody dog thing but damn the quarter moon and damn the transformation. At least when I'm on my own I can hide out in a lake or some place cool but with D around…I doubt I'll be able to run off without notice. I only have to worry when the moon rises.' Jack thought, pulling at his collar and hating his physiology at the moment.

Jack ran an uncomfortable hand through his hair and looked at D with a sidelong glance, the hunter was being cool and quiet as usual not even a flicker of emotion on that pretty face. Jack quickly looked away and sighed. Sure he had kissed people before but never someone who he knew he was very attracted to, certainly no one he ever worked with. 'Here I go, confusing myself again. I need a freaking vacation.' Jack sighed and kept walking.

D looked over at Jack after he felt the golden eyes look away from him. Something was different about the dark hunter this morning, he seemed to be thinking a lot more and sighing.

"Yo Jack what's your issue eh?" The symbiot said tactlessly waking the hunter from his thoughts. Jack turned his head and gave a grin. "Oh I'm just fine, peachy keen, and all good things ya know?" Jack said none-to-convincingly as he scratched his head.

D stared a bit at Jack, he could tell the mixed-breed was lying to him and that was something D did not appreciate.

Jack turned his head away shortly; he just couldn't take that guy's stare! Damnit all if those blue eyes of his weren't trying to see right into his head. Jack couldn't help but fidget when being stared at, especially when being stared at the way D stared at him. Jack could only sigh and pray D didn't see right through him.

/The castle! Look the castle/ Aura barked jumping up and down excitedly about an hour later. And indeed you could see the castle peeking over the edges of the forest, towers looming menacingly. "Yep, you're right Aura, that's the castle." Jack said putting a hand over his eyes and studying it. "Nice job." Aura gave her version of a grin as Jack lightly petted her head. Aura could feel excess heat coming from his pale hands and she gazed at him in light concern. /Jack? Why are you so warm/ "No reason Aura, it's just hot out." Jack said with a tiny grin.

He was lying, D could tell as the temperature was actually rather cool and Jack was sweating. "Jack…" "Yeah D, what's up?" The wolf grinned, fangs having grown over his bottom lip a bit. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, totally."

/How long have we been walking, Omne/ Aura asked the older wolf, tired as ever. /Since sunrise I believe/ Omne answered calmly. / Sunrise when/ Sunrise yesterday./ Lupine responded irritably, a wolf he may be but he still had issues with lacking sleep.

To be honest Lupine was the oldest, only older then Omne by a year but in his wolf form it caught up to him in a bad way. His paws calloused and bled a bit too easily for his tastes. Even his neck ached, everything ached and he hated it. /Hey, Jack/ Lupine said and the werewolf turned.

/Yeah? What's up Lupine/ He asked, the sound of it only growls and barks to D. /Think we could camp here? My paws are bleeding man./ Lupine growled coldly and Jack couldn't help the sigh of relief.

"Hey, D, since we're going to run in there, gun's a blazing, and since we're only a few miles away, I'm wondering, think we should camp for a few hours first?" Jack asked, cracking his neck and praying D said okay. "Fine." Came the slightly clipped answer and Jack sighed in relief.

As D and Jack began to start a fire Jack suddenly turned to D and gave a smile. "Hey, I'm gonna take a quick walk to check the place out, I'll be back two hours." He said standing from the sparking pile of wood. "But…Jack." D started before Jack leaned down and smiled at the still seated hunter, his damned charming smile. "Just two hours, stay here, kay." And Jack was off.

Jack knew he smelled water, managing to find a small lake about ten minutes into his walk. Jack smiled, this would be a good place to cool off and let his transformation could happen and he wouldn't be overheated. Jack peeled off his clothing and slipped into the water as the moonlight filtered over his scarred flesh.

Soon he felt his bones crack in recognition of it. Fingers elongating a bit as claws begin to show. Soon he felt his long, ink black tail explode from the small of his back and his fangs grow longer.

"I hate this, but it feels soooo great." Jack sighed to himself in relief, being away from D meant he was away from his scent and away from what made his blood boil. Jack groaned, even thinking of it made him hot. He needed to swim.

About an hour later D was starting to feel a bit nervous. The crackling of the fire did nothing for his nerves and he felt an urge to find Jack. 'I'm sure he won't mind me finding him to help.' D thought before standing. "Omne, watch things here, I'll be back soon." D said before walking off.

All three wolves said the same thing/Oh Shit./

D trudged through the brush in the direction Jack went calmly, trying to ignore his symbiot. "Ya know, if you find Jack they won't be expecting ya for an hour. Bet you could get in a nice romp with him." It teased and D clenched his hand roughly.

It was inevitable that D found the lake, and it was also inevitable that Jack could smell him coming. The minute Jack heard him approach he turned in the water and stared at the hunter.

D couldn't help but stare at how the moonlight changed Jack; he really did become something more…_animal_. Strangely enough, it was the human in him that was attracted to this trait. 

Jack saw the blush rise in the hunter's cheeks as he pulled himself from the water, naked and unashamed of it. The wolf in him didn't allow shame. The wolf wanted to let it's future mate see his end of the deal. Jack slowly approached the other hunter, tail swaying to the beat of his own instinct.

Soon, D was face to face with Jack, staring nervously into deep, golden eyes that were looking at him like an appetizer. "J-Jack…" D whispered as the wolf pinned him to a tree. "You should have stayed at camp…it would have given the animal in me time to…settle." Jack muttered before moving to D's neck, inhaling the scent of steel and ice he loved so much.

Soon, Jack had captured D's lips in a hungry way, tongue begging entrance as his long fingered hands gripped the other hunter's thin hips. D allowed the plundering of his mouth as his pale hands moved to Jack's scarred chest and around his shoulders.

Jack growled…his mate was enjoying this…his mate would enjoy much more. Jack nipped at D's lip before moving to his jaw line and neck, fangs nipping and tongue soothing the left over pain. D let out a small, muffled moan as Jack's torturing mouth moved over his pulse and his hands worked under D's shirt.

Jack suddenly pulled away to pull D's shirt off, and nip at his collar bone. As D's hands tangled in the other hunter's hair, he knew something that his symbiot couldn't spoil.

This was going to really change things…but right now, mixed up in Jack…he didn't give a shit.

888888888888888888

Shadow: and that is all you get!

Ryo: no sex yet?

Shadow: no sex yet...maybe in two chapters...after the battle and shit

Amelia: until next time

Evangiline: Read and Review please, we are still here


End file.
